blood_moonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Testing Page 5
they/him • lumi • rain/sky • painter and astronomer Appearance Before getting to know Lumi, one might assume that he is completely a female. However, he is non-binary but prefers male pronouns. A majority of Lumi’s scales take on a pastel red color, and his horns are a slightly darker version of this color. The scales lining his legs are this color too. Complimenting his warms scales are soft lavender feathers. His red belly has lavender stripes running down the sides, and by the stripes are spots of the same color. His wings are feathered, and each feather on his body is very soft and fluffy in texture. Almost every inch of Lumi is cute and pastel, but his tail sticks out like a sore talon. It is black and slimy and constantly oozes onto the ground into a puddle. Down the sides are hard, white, bone-like parts. The tail appears to have a mind of its own, constantly flailing around and whacking everything around it. Personality Lumi is a chill optimist that enjoys partaking in peaceful activities such as painting and cloud gazing. He enjoys stargazing the most, however. Stars seem to spark his imagination and fuel his ability to make his art. Lumi is also a painter that specializes in Previously mentioned, Lumi is an optimist that refuses to bad thoughts take over his or other dragons’ lives. He acts slightly feminine and is openly gay. He likes to make jokes out of being gay to hide his sensitivity towards the subject. He is slightly fidgety and will often drum his talons on surfaces or pick at them, so most of the claws he has are stumps. His tail is also constantly flailing around, having a mind of its own. History With a mostly boring history, Lumi is not so interesting. His SkyWing father was a member of the Talons of Peace, but he later left to the rainforest as new advocate of peace. His father enjoyed the ways of the RainWings, and often socialized with the members of the rainforest. On one fateful day, he met a special RainWing who he later married and had dragonets with. She ended up laying 2 eggs. One held Lumi and the other held Lumi’s brother. Unfortunately, Lumi’s brother hatched prematurely and his brother, Dusty, had cystic fibrosis. Only 4 forgettable months were spent with Dusty before he died. Lumi’s life continued normally. His mother and father always had a small cloud of sadness around them because of the incident with Dusty, so Lumi always tried to cheer them up. He constantly reminded him that they had him, and it usually worked. One day, Lumi came across a very powerful animus when he was at school. Darkstalker. He pleaded Darkstalker to help his parents, but Darkstalker declined because of his non-NightWing heritage. That was until Lumi offered Darkstalker the life energy in his tail. And so, Darkstalker removed the sad aura from Lumi’s parents. One day, after Darkstalker disappeared, he met a SkyWing named Fever. He decided to hang out with him, but found out that he didn’t exactly fit in with his friend group. He hung out with Fever regardless. A few years into their friendship, Lumi started to notice a few strange thoughts about him. He always though of how handsome and muscular he was, and how adorable his personality was. Lumi had a crush on Fever. But Lumi knew he had no chance with Fever because he already had a girlfriend and plenty of others in his ”harem.” That was, until Fever broke up with his girlfriend. He went into a state of self-loathing, but Lumi was always there to help. Eventually, Fever started to act strange around Lumi. He returned back to his life of popularity, and again, Lumi felt left out. But not until Fever discussed his sexuality in private with Lumi. That day, Lumi started his relationship with Fever. He found out that Fever had been acting strange because of his crush on Lumi, and had always avoided him in fear of being bashed for his sexuality. Lumi eventually convinced Fever that it wouldn’t be a big deal if they got together. And so, they did. And it was the best decision Lumi ever made. Relationships Fever: “My lovely boyfriend. I will never leave his side for someone else, and I won’t even think about it. His ego is so cute... God, I love him so much. I would run a thousand miles to him if we were ever separated.” Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Name: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Trivia - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. - Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Testing